When an event occurs at a portable electronic device such as a mobile telephone, the portable electronic device may alert the user to the event. For example, a mobile telephone may provide an audible alert to inform the user that there is an incoming telephone call.
In some circumstances, the user may be concentrating and may not wish to be disturbed. If the mobile telephone provides an audible alert, the user's concentration may be broken.